Naked in the dark
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Quand celui qu'elle aurait pu aimer meure en la laissant seule face à ses démons... Du Sam/Jack jusqu'au bout des ongles!
1. le message de Schrödinger

**Note** : le titre n'évoque pas ce que vous croyez... Il est directement tiré d'une parole de Frodon (Lord of the rings) tentant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent à porter l'Anneau jour après jour. Il est vite devenu une évidence pour résumer les sentiments de Sam dans cette fic.

**A savoir** : L'histoire se passe au début de la saison 5. Je suis partie du principe que l'épisode "Traquenard" ("Between two fires") n'a pas existé...

Pour le reste... Je vous laisse juges! Première fic, premiers commentaires...

* * *

><p>- Non, Jack, la vérité, c'est que vous vous êtes toujours plutôt fichu de l'importance que pouvaient avoir ces artefacts !<p>

L'archéologue s'échauffait.

- Daniel, arrête ton char une minute, tu veux bien ?

- Les heures que j'ai passées à étudier ces foutus signes, vous vous …

Le signe du colonel interrompit brutalement un Daniel exaspéré. Index nonchalamment pointé vers son interlocuteur, Jack lui jeta un regard interrogateur et taquin :

- Vous avez dit quoi ? Arte-quoi ? … Non, Daniel. Je crois que j'ai plutôt parlé de « tas de cailloux »…

- Jack !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil en même temps que le ton montait entre les deux hommes, et Carter, qui retenait difficilement un sourire devant la pique de son supérieur, tentait désespérément de calmer son coéquipier, la main posée sur l'avant-bras de Daniel.

SG-1 terminait son déjeuner au mess au milieu d'une énième joute verbale entre Daniel et O'Neill, lorsque retentit l'alerte. Daniel, coupé au milieu de son élan, regarda fixement Jack : la même idée leur effleura l'esprit en même temps, et ils se levèrent d'un bond, suivis par Carter et Teal'c.

Ils rejoignirent le général Hammond dans la salle de contrôle. Jack soupira de soulagement : non, ce n'était pas SG-5 rapportant fièrement quelques tablettes de plus qui viendraient encombrer la tanière de Daniel, et qui seraient inévitablement devenues la nouvelle lubie de l'archéologue pour quelques jours. Un coup d'œil à son coéquipier lui confirma qu'ils avaient tacitement parié sur la même chose : Daniel semblait dépité, ce qui tira inexorablement un sourire au colonel. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une activation extérieure non reconnue. C'était rarement bon signe. Ils attendirent fébrilement un code familier qui les inciterait à ouvrir le bouclier. Rien ne vint. Quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se désactive derrière l'iris, ils virent celui-ci se déformer légèrement une silhouette minuscule apparut.

- Schrödinger ! s'exclama Sam en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement elle avait immédiatement perçu une démarche inhabituelle chez le chat de Narim. Quelque chose clochait.

Ses doutes furent confirmés, et l'angoisse l'étreignit : Schrödinger s'était affalé sur le flanc, sale au point qu'on percevait à peine sa fourrure rousse. En s'approchant, elle constata avec douleur que la bête était blessée, et sacrément blessée : une flaque de sang augmentait à vue d'œil sous l'animal, qui faisait entendre une respiration des plus rauques. En soulevant précautionneusement le chat, elle découvrit la plaie béante qui ouvrait son abdomen. Schrödinger n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Une nausée lui monta à la gorge à la vue de cette vie fragile qui s'enfuyait entre ses doigts, et une angoisse sourde lui tordit le ventre lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Le chat... bientôt mort… Narim… Que se passait-il dans son monde pour que Schrödinger soit envoyé dans un tel état ? Pourquoi Narim n'était-il pas venu en personne ? Etait-ce un appel à l'aide ? Un dernier adieu ? Elle n'osa pas s'attarder sur cette dernière hypothèse. Elle tomba à genoux dans un gémissement de douleur. « Narim ! » supplia-t-elle intérieurement. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle saisit le lien qui s'était établi entre eux, cette complicité, cette tendresse naturelle qui s'était imposée sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, ce noble respect dont il l'avait entourée depuis le début, et qu'il savait si bien rendre dans un sourire rayonnant. Des images déferlaient confusément dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse stopper le flot de sentiments qui les accompagnaient. Le regard dont il l'avait enveloppée dès leur rencontre ce fameux sourire qu'il arborait à chacune de ses visites au SGC cette prévenance, quand il se souciait de sa santé et de son bien-être ce baiser échangé avant son départ la première fois le trouble, le bouleversement qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il lui avait fait entendre ses sentiments pour elle. Elle ressentit alors une profonde terreur à l'idée qu'un malheur ait pu survenir à l'homme qu'elle s'avouait aimer peut-être enfin.

Sam fut tirée de sa torpeur par le colonel O'Neill qui s'approcha doucement :

- Carter ? Venez à l'infirmerie. Frasier pourra faire quelques observations et nous éclairer peut-être sur ce qui se passe.

Elle ne bougea pas, repliée sur elle-même, secouée par un sanglot, caressant machinalement le poil souillé de l'animal. Les mots de son supérieur venaient de loin, comme renvoyés en écho par un immense précipice. Pourquoi sa réaction émotionnelle était-elle aussi violente ? Elle aurait voulu résister à cette vague de sentiments et réagir comme aurait dû le faire le major Carter, non Samantha, en s'écroulant de faiblesse devant tous ces regards qui la fixaient. O'Neill, quant à lui, grimaça de gêne, ne sachant comment lui suggérer qu'il partageait sa détresse. Les mots étaient si dérisoires. Mais la laisser seule à son chagrin était si lâche. Et l'entourer de ses bras, l'apaiser, la bercer, comme son instinct le lui dictait, serait tout aussi inapproprié. Il chassa bien vite cet élan de son esprit. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il lui effleura le bras, simplement, et l'incita à se relever. Alors que Carter redressait la tête, il croisa le regard le plus profondément désespéré qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Un regard enfantin, perdu, seul, égaré dans le noir, la douleur et l'effroi. Désemparé par tant de souffrance, il détourna le sien et entreprit d'aider son second à descendre la rampe, en la soutenant fermement par les épaules. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour trouver les mots justes, les gestes réconfortants dans ce genre de situation. Il le savait. Le mieux était de gérer ces moments-là avec sang-froid et professionnalisme, et éviter toute maladresse. Ce qu'il fit.


	2. divergences

Hammond avait réuni l'ensemble de l'équipe dès que possible. Tous étaient assis autour de la table, la mine grave. Daniel, nerveux, faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts Teal'c, les mains croisées sur la table, regardait avec sérieux le général O'Neill se passait avec inquiétude la main dans les cheveux, avachi sur son fauteuil. Personne ne soufflait mot. Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans la salle. Carter apparut enfin. Le stylo de Daniel fit un arrêt sur images, Teal'c hocha la tête en signe amical de bienvenue, Jack se redressa dans son siège, prêt à se lever au moindre signe de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Mais Sam, percevant cette délicate attention, le rassura d'un léger sourire. Sa frêle silhouette, les yeux rougis encore par les larmes versées auprès de Janet, tentait de s'excuser discrètement de son retard. Le regard bienveillant du général Hammond l'invita à prendre place.

Celui-ci décida de ne pas tergiverser, et de présenter le problème sous une forme un peu abrupte, mais claire :

- J'ai souhaité vous réunir, tous, pour avoir votre point du vue sur la réponse à apporter à un événement comme celui-là. Il se passe manifestement quelque chose de grave chez les Tollans : aucun autre signal ne nous a été envoyé depuis l'apparition de Schrödinger, et les conclusions du Dr Frasier ne sont pas des plus rassurantes. Le chat a certes reçu une blessure mortelle, mais il montrait aussi des traces de brûlures dans ses poumons, et une patte cassée. Nous avons essayé d'établir un contact avec Tollana, qui n'a rien donné. Dans ces conditions, je ne suis pas enclin à envoyer un équipe en éclairage avant d'avoir de plus amples informations sur ce qui se passe là-bas, n'est-ce pas, colonel ?

O'Neill, qui n'avait pas cessé de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets à Carter pendant le discours du général, se trouva pris au dépourvu devant sa question. Carter ne supporterait probablement pas de rester là les bras croisés — lui non plus, d'ailleurs —, mais le risque semblait trop grand dans l'immédiat : dans quel enfer Hammond enverrait-il ses hommes, sans savoir au juste ce qui les attendait ?

- Je crois que c'est plus sage. Pour le moment. Mon général. hésita-t-il en cherchant de l'aide dans les yeux de ses équipiers.

Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit de contradiction de Daniel :

- Excusez-moi, mais…, le problème et ses conséquences sont plus vastes que cela… On ne peut pas laisser tomber les Tollans, de précieux alliés et amis, alors que manifestement leur monde est en grave danger, si ce n'est déjà trop tard…

D'un geste nerveux mais discret, Carter joignit ses poings devant son menton. Ses yeux fixaient l'épaisseur de la table, et son esprit voguait quelque part dans les limbes de la douleur. Cette attitude n'échappa pas à Jack, qui surveillait du coin de l'œil l'évolution de ses réactions.

- Docteur Jackson, je comprends votre attachement à la civilisation tollane et aux valeurs humaines, mais nous ne pouvons agir en aveugles. Il nous faut éclaircir…

- Sauf votre respect, mon général, éclata Carter en se levant brutalement, si Schrödinger a été envoyé jusqu'à nous, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit en notre pouvoir de refuser une aide, quelle qu'elle soit. Nous devons savoir ce qui se passe sur Tollana.

- Major, mesurez vos propos, je vous prie ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes de cette base ! Je n'ignore pas l'inquiétude qui est la vôtre en cette heure, major, se radoucit le général Hammond, ni votre préoccupation de connaître la situation de Tollana et de ses habitants, mais cela ne doit pas mettre en péril la vie de nos hommes de manière insensée.

- Je pense que le général Hammond voit juste, major Carter, renchérit Teal'c, dans une tentative pour apaiser son amie. Si nous préparons notre intervention, nous aurons plus de chance de sauver à temps les Tollans.

- Si le temps ne leur est pas déjà compté, évidemment, fit remarquer Daniel en grommelant.

Carter s'était rassise, plus pâle et plus fermée que jamais. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas quitter la salle. Comment pouvaient-ils rester là, à discuter des solutions à apporter, au lieu d'agir, et vite ? Les mots du général avaient touché juste, elle le savait, mais refusait d'en convenir. Son cœur lui intimait de faire quelque chose pour les Tollans. Pour Narim. Mais quoi ?

- Merci, Teal'c. Nous attendrons donc les conclusions du labo, auquel le docteur Frasier a fait parvenir les prélèvements effectués sur l'animal. Cela devrait prendre quelques heures. Par ailleurs, nous poursuivrons nos tentatives de contact avec Tollana. Nous verrons ensuite. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau tandis que Carter, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux brillants, quitta précipitamment la salle, suivie de Daniel.

O'Neill vit celui-ci la rattraper par le bras pour échanger quelques mots dans le couloir, mais Carter se dégagea violemment pour poursuivre rageusement son chemin, tête baissée.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour défendre le point de vue de Sam. Il s'en voulait au fond de lui, car il admettait la nécessité d'agir. N'était-il pas, lui aussi, plus enclin à l'action, même peu réfléchie, plutôt qu'à la réflexion en se tournant les pouces et en attendant les réponses ? N'avait-il pas, lui aussi, accéléré plusieurs fois les choses, quitte à enfreindre les ordres, pour traverser le Stargate sans avoir réfléchi à toutes les conséquences ? Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, plein de doutes et d'incertitudes quant à la position qu'il lui fallait tenir. Carter finirait par se remettre de cette épreuve, il s'en faisait le serment, et il l'y aiderait. Mais si des hommes venaient à mourir par précipitation et manque de préparation, eux ne s'en remettraient jamais. Et lui non plus.

- Je pense que nous prenons la bonne décision, O'Neill.

- Merci, T. Je l'espère aussi.

Il sortit tête basse, sans omettre une tape amicale et fraternelle dans le dos de son ami en le laissant franchir la porte.


	3. à fleur de peau

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Chaud, chaud... Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements !_

* * *

><p>Peu après dix-neuf heures, on frappa à la porte. Jack O'Neill, avachi dans son canapé, les jambes croisées sur sa table basse et un bras jeté sur ses yeux, sirotait machinalement sa deuxième bière en tentant d'évacuer les interrogations qui ne cessaient de le harceler.<p>

- Yep ! cria-t-il, sans daigner bouger d'un iota.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête de Daniel passa dans le salon.

- On ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh, c'est vous, Daniel, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé de vous décevoir.

- Prenez une bière dans le frigo, et venez vous asseoir.

- En fait, je vais en prendre trois. Teal'c et Sam sont avec moi.

Jack bondit sur ses pieds, vexé d'avoir été surpris, et un peu honteux d'accueillir ses amis de manière aussi inamicale, et tenta de noyer le poisson :

- Tiens, Teal'c boit de la bière ? Attention, mon vieux, les vices de notre civilisation sont en train de vous rattraper !

- Vous avez toujours été un exemple pour moi dans ce monde, O'Neill, ironisa le jaffa en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, avant de prendre place.

Saisissant la bière que lui tendait Daniel au passage, Carter s'avança vers son supérieur :

- Monsieur, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Oubliez ça, Carter, marmonna-t-il pour essayer de cacher son malaise. Asseyez-vous et essayez de vous détendre un peu.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les convives, chacun tentant de garder une contenance, sa bière à la main. Daniel se décida le premier.

- Ok, Jack. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester là à ne rien faire.

- Daniel, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Il me semble que le général Hammond nous a clairement informé de sa position, non ?

- Vous avez une grande influence sur lui, vous êtes celui qu'il écoutera, Jack. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Je croirais entendre Carter.

Jack se mordit les lèvres au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir avant de parler ? Il osa un coup d'œil vers son second. Elle ne semblait pas avoir réagi à la provocation. Au contraire. D'un calme olympien, elle s'engouffra dans la brèche ouverte par Daniel.

- Mon colonel, notre position vous paraît sûrement irréfléchie, mais elle n'en est pas moins juste. Les Tollans ont toujours été là quand nous avons fait appel à eux. Pourquoi les abandonner maintenant ?

- Carter, rien ne dit qu'ils nous aient appelés à l'aide.

- Peut-être, mais les liens d'amitié et de fraternité que nous entretenons nous laissent amplement la liberté de le penser !

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ça ? tenta Jack, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Carter comprendrait l'allusion à sa relation particulière avec Narim.

Sam resta interloquée par la question, qui n'en était pas une, et que Jack avait prononcée d'un ton un peu trop sec.

- Parce que Schrödinger n'a jamais été envoyé sans une bonne raison, répliqua-t-elle en hésitant, un peu déstabilisée. Que ce soit pour anticiper une visite ou porter un message…

- Jack, coupa Daniel, vous savez que nous sommes dans le vrai. Et même si nous forçons le destin et que les Tollans ne demandent pas notre aide, regardez ce que ça a donné lorsque nous les avons sauvés la première fois contre leur gré…

- De la méfiance et un refus catégorique de partager quoi que ce soit, rappela Jack avec amertume.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela ! s'emporta Daniel. Cela nous a permis de nouer une relation durable avec une civilisation amie, avec laquelle nous avons partagé bien plus que des échanges diplomatiques !

Sam se taisait. Renfoncée dans son fauteuil, elle prenait tous les mots de Daniel à son compte. Oui, et cela grâce à Narim. Lui seul avait permis de briser la glace entre les deux peuples, et cette persévérance et cette générosité étaient récompensées aujourd'hui par cette lâcheté ? Elle ne pouvait l'admettre.

- Vous êtes dans le vrai, Daniel Jackson. Mais cet événement est survenu lors d'une mission de SG-1. Nous n'avions pas prémédité ce sauvetage, constata le jaffa.

- Touché, se contenta de dire O'Neill.

- Colonel, reprit Carter en se levant, les lèvres tremblantes, vous n'êtes pas un homme à suivre aveuglément les ordres ! Vous savez que nous sommes en train de faire une énorme erreur ! Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'envoyer un drone pour nous assurer de la situation là-bas ?

- Carter ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! cria Jack, lui faisant face. Et ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Hammond a essayé plusieurs fois d'entrer en contact, sans aucune réponse !

- Ils sont peut-être dans l'impossibilité de nous répondre ! renchérit le major. Leurs communications sont peut-être coupées, ou la porte est peut-être gardée, je ne sais pas !

- Ou peut-être sont-ils déjà tous morts ! vociféra Jack. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face, Carter ! Vous savez que la situation est critique, et qu'il serait suicidaire d'y envoyer des hommes sans être un minimum prêts à riposter ! Vous laissez vos sentiments décider des mesures à prendre, et je ne suis pas prêt à vous suivre sur ce terrain !

Carter blêmit sous les coups répétés de Jack. Ses mots étaient d'une vérité crue, aiguisés comme des poignards chacun d'entre eux était comme un éclat de verre qui lui fouettait le cœur et se fichait au creux de son ventre.

Elle chancela un instant, alors que Jack mesurait l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte avec dégoût qu'il ne savait pas choisir ses mots sans la blesser. Ses yeux cherchaient à lui faire comprendre son remords, mais il n'eut en retour qu'un éclair glacial derrière lequel se cachait cette souffrance qu'il avait perçue dans la salle d'embarquement. Un grand vide se formait en lui, qui ne serait comblé que par la confiance et le respect de Sam, qu'il aurait bien du mal à regagner désormais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait des mots si durs, alors qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur ?

- Carter ! rugit-il, lorsqu'il la vit se précipiter vers la sortie.

Elle avait à peine entrouvert la porte qu'il se jeta à sa suite pour la refermer violemment, saisissant Sam par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Ils s'immobilisèrent un court instant, qui leur parut infini. Sam, adossée à la porte, les yeux ravagés par des larmes de douleur et de colère. La main gauche de Jack encore en appui sur le bois, au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre lui tenant fermement l'épaule. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Jack avait le souffle court. La colère, pensa-t-il. Une vague de tendresse et de désir le submergea pourtant lorsque, si près du visage de Sam, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans un pareil moment, il respira le parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Un seul mouvement de la main pour les toucher. Pour les caresser. Un seul petit mouvement de la tête pour effleurer sa joue. Pour l'apaiser. Pour embrasser ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Un seul… Il n'osa briser cette seconde d'éternité.

Sam le regardait, d'abord surprise de la violence du mouvement. Puis elle s'accrocha fiévreusement à ce regard. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Jack sur son visage, percevoir les mouvements rapides de sa poitrine qui tentait de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait d'eux, sentir frémir la main qui emprisonnait toujours son épaule. Elle pouvait lire au plus profond de ces yeux noisette noyés dans les siens, le remords qui torturait Jack. Remords qui fut vite remplacé par un tourbillon de sentiments refoulés. Elle se laissa happer par ce regard, elle le laissa plonger au fond du sien. A l'amour éperdu et intact qu'il lui faisait entrevoir, elle osa répondre en lui révélant le supplice dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il devait la laisser partir. Il devait la retenir auprès de lui par tous les moyens. Ses yeux criaient de la serrer à jamais dans ses bras, qu'elle savait être le seul refuge possible pour tout oublier. Mais ils imploraient aussi Jack de ne rien tenter qui puisse les compromettre et qui les obligeraient peut-être à briser toute relation. Sam ferma les paupières et plaça doucement sa main sur le torse de celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit d'aimer. Elle vit une lueur d'espoir au fond du regard de Jack ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui semblaient ne jamais finir. Alors, prenant une inspiration forcée et crispant ses mâchoires dans une lutte intérieure acharnée contre sa volonté, elle le repoussa lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Le sentiment brûlant dont elle se laissait envelopper s'y reflétait toujours, intense et infini. Elle sut alors qu'il ne faiblirait pas. Qu'elle le retrouverait, intact, enivrant, à jamais. Et elle y répondit avec toute l'ardeur et toute la gratitude qu'elle put mettre dans le sien.

Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se dégagea de ce doux piège et s'enfuit dehors.

La porte se referma lentement.

Immobile dans le hall, Jack se passa la main sur les yeux, comme pour ôter le souvenir de ces yeux azur plantés dans les siens. Puis, dans un brusque élan de fureur, il frappa la porte close de ses deux poings et lui donna un violent coup de pied.

- Jack ? interrogea Daniel à voix basse.

Il était debout dans le salon, après avoir assisté à ce bref échange silencieux entre ses deux amis. Il questionna Jack du regard, guettant une réponse muette qui confirmerait ce dont il avait été témoin, mais souhaitant ardemment que Jack la lui refuse. Il ne voulait pas que la vérité, trop flagrante à ses yeux, ne lui soit irrémédiablement avouée. Il ne voulait pas être dans l'impossibilité de faire machine arrière, de se dire qu'il avait rêvé, ou qu'il s'était trompé sur le sens de ces regards.

Jack poussa un long soupir :

- Daniel, Teal'c. Le débat est clos pour ce soir. Rentrez chez vous.

Après un court moment de silence et d'attente, Daniel prit son blouson et fit un signe à son compagnon de route. Teal'c, avant de sortir, se retourna vers son ami, pour lui signifier d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris, qu'il serait disponible et que Jack pouvait compter sur lui s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Ce dernier le remercia d'une moue gênée, et les regarda partir.


	4. insubordination

_Vous avez aimé, mmm ? Vous en voulez encore ? C'est parti !_

* * *

><p>Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. La sonnerie du téléphone déchirait le lourd silence de la chambre. Jack connecta quelques neurones, puis bondit hors du lit pour attraper le combiné à la volée après avoir failli le laisser échapper.<p>

- O'Neill ?

- Colonel, ici le général Hammond. Deux de mes hommes ont été assommés avant de pouvoir donner l'alerte : le Stargate a été activé depuis la base cette nuit. Et il semble que le major Carter soit injoignable.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Quoi ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ! Il sentit son estomac être aspiré vers ses talons, et tenta de maîtriser un tremblement de ses mains. Il voulait chasser cette terrible hypothèse de son esprit. Mais il savait que c'était malheureusement la bonne.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il entrait en trombe dans la salle de briefing, où on lui avait signifié qu'une réunion d'urgence était tenue. Il fut suivi de près par Daniel, les cheveux encore en pétard. Teal'c était déjà présent, impassible.

- Je ne vous détaillerai pas une fois de plus le scénario qui s'est déroulé dans la base il y a un peu plus d'une heure, au cours duquel l'activation du Stargate a été forcée après que deux hommes ont été neutralisés. Le colonel Carter manquant à l'appel, il semble qu'elle ait franchi seule la porte des étoiles, à destination de Tollana, d'après l'historique des données.

Jack ne put réprimer un sourire intérieur quant au cran dont elle avait fait preuve pour avoir "neutralisé" deux gardes au milieu d'un plan insensé qui ne devait souffrir aucun contretemps. Cela lui rappelait inévitablement le jour où ils avaient eux aussi franchi la porte sans autorisation, pour se retrouver coincés sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Mais ils étaient quatre ce jour-là. Et elle était seule aujourd'hui.

- Colonel, il est évident que je vais devoir en référer à qui de droit, mais je souhaiterai en attendant que vous vous prépariez à une mission de secours qui partira dans exactement trente minutes. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Mais ramenez-moi le major Carter.

- Combien serons-nous, général Hammond ? s'informa Teal'c.

- SG-1, et SG-4 vous couvrira. Je ne peux pas envoyer davantage de forces alors que nous ne connaissons rien de l'état dans lequel se trouve la planète. Le Stargate est toujours debout puisque nous parvenons à établir un couloir stable, mais la population a peut-être été décimée, et des forces ennemies sont susceptibles de garder la porte des étoiles. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, Messieurs, vous devriez aller vous préparer.

Dans les vestiaires, l'angoisse grandissante de Jack se traduisait par davantage de nervosité. Il arpentait la pièce de long en large, ne pouvant se résoudre à se calmer. Muré dans son silence, il imaginait le pire, en sachant que chaque minute qui s'écoulait pouvait rapprocher Carter de la mort. Si ce n'était déjà fait. A cette pensée, il s'assit sur le banc, la tête dans les mains. L'éclair de ses yeux bleus s'imposa à lui. Ses larmes. Sa douleur. Le parfum subtil de sa peau. Bordel ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Il le savait ! Il l'avait lu dans son regard ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il repensa à ces quelques secondes où tout aurait pu basculer, où il avait été en son pouvoir d'empêcher Sam de commettre le pire. Son cœur se serra davantage. Encore une erreur. Pour avoir été faible. Pour avoir préféré laisser Sam à sa douleur et à sa solitude plutôt que de lui offrir un sanctuaire, son sanctuaire. Pour avoir obéi aux ordres et à cette foutue loi de non-fraternisation, plutôt que de sauver Sam d'un acte irréfléchi. Voire suicidaire. Et si elle s'en sortait, c'était de toute façon la cour martiale. Bon Dieu, il s'en voudrait quoi qu'il arrive pour le restant de ses jours.

- Le major Carter est seule responsable de ses décisions, O'Neill.

Teal'c venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Vous n'y pouviez rien, continua-t-il.

- Si, Teal'c. Si, j'y pouvais quelque chose. Merci quand même.

Jack se leva pour rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. Sur le chemin, Hammond l'arrêta, et hésita quelques secondes :

- Jack… Ramenez Sam. Mais soyez prudent.

O'Neill acquiesça, la mine fermée. Il comprit, au regard éloquent du général, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments ni agir de manière aussi insensée que l'avait fait Carter. Une potentielle victime était déjà bien de trop…


	5. mission accomplie

Voilà déjà un long moment — trop long au goût de Jack — qu'ils arpentaient la zone. SG-4 s'était déployée autour de la porte pour sécuriser au maximum le repli.

L'obscurité régnait. Celle de la nuit, certes, mais tout semblait écrasé d'épais nuages, et certains bâtiments dégageaient encore une fumée dense. Les filaments de brume qui s'étiraient parfois devant eux transportaient une désagréable odeur de brûlé. Les combats étaient récents. La vaste place centrale n'était que champ de ruines : des corps, calcinés ou mutilés, jonchaient le sol, certains gémissant dans un dernier râle. Les bâtiments les plus proches étaient éventrés, comme si une météorite s'y était écrasée. Les Goa'ulds n'avaient cette fois laissé aucun répit aux Tollans. Car c'était bien là les signes de l'ennemi, qui avait combattu à la fois au sol et depuis le ciel. Comment avaient-ils réussi à percer leur défense sans égal ? Et surtout, pourquoi les Tollans n'avaient-ils pas signalé l'attaque plus tôt ? Avaient-ils été surpris ?

La progression de SG-1 n'était pas facilitée par les amas de débris et de morts qu'ils croisaient, mais aussi par le fait qu'ils ne savaient où chercher, ni comment reconnaître Carter, dans l'hypothèse où elle n'était plus qu'un corps parmi d'autres.

Dans le faisceau de la lampe torche de son arme, O'Neill cherchait le reflet blond d'une chevelure, et ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps à autre, de crier son nom malgré le danger, dans le fol espoir qu'elle répondrait. Par intervalles, des détonations se faisaient encore entendre, qui semblaient parfois se rapprocher. Ils pénétraient au hasard dans certains bâtiments, en ignoraient d'autres, conscients qu'il était absolument impossible de tout fouiller. Jack ressentait l'énormité de la tâche : c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Un écho cadencé de pas les fit s'immobiliser; il ne leur fallu que quelques fractions de seconde pour identifier ce son si familier, celui d'une patrouille jaffa qui se dirigeait vers leur périmètre. Ils bondirent derrière le premier mur en ruine pour laisser passer l'orage. Ce mince répit permit à Daniel de réfléchir rapidement pour optimiser leurs recherches. Il put alors proposer à Jack, qui gesticulait en silence pour lui soutirer une idée, de se rendre à la chancellerie. Si Narim devait être quelque part dans les dernières heures de la cité, c'était bien là. Et Carter aurait probablement fait la même déduction.

Dès le danger passé, ils s'y rendirent en forçant l'allure. O'Neill priait intérieurement il ne savait quel dieu pour que l'hypothèse de Daniel s'avère juste, et surtout, pour que dans ce cas, Carter soit toujours vivante.

Le bâtiment de la chancellerie était immense, et tenait encore plutôt bien debout. Une chance supplémentaire. Au moins, Carter n'était pas sous les décombres. Ils avançaient en fouillant chaque recoin. Jack proposa que chacun passe une zone au peigne fin et avertisse les autres dès qu'il aurait trouvé celle qu'ils cherchaient. En espérant qu'elle soit là. Elle sera là, se convainquit O'Neill.

Au bout de longues minutes, il sentait poindre le découragement, et l'angoisse sourde d'être passé à côté d'elle sans la voir, en mesurant tous les recoins qu'ils avaient ignorés depuis le passage du Stargate.

Sa radio grésilla :

- Colonel O'Neill, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Négatif, Stevenson.

- On doit ouvrir un couloir dans trente minutes, monsieur !

- On y sera. Contentez-vous de sécuriser la porte.

- Bien reçu. On attend de vos nouvelles.

O'Neill avait à peine mis fin à la brève conversation que la voix de Teal'c retentit à l'étage inférieur :

- O'Neill ! Elle est ici !

Jack sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il percevait le soulagement dans le timbre de son ami. Bingo ! Il faillit trébucher en se relevant précipitamment, courut comme il put vers les escaliers sombres en rajustant la bandoulière de son arme qui avait glissé, dévala les marches pour chercher le faisceau de la lampe de Teal'c dans l'obscurité du sous-sol, et se précipita vers la masse noire qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Elle vit, O'Neill. Elle est blessée et a besoin de soins.

Les paroles du jaffa épargnèrent au colonel le souci de cette douloureuse vérification. Pour autant, il n'était pas rassuré, ni soulagé. A quel point était-elle blessée ? Etait-elle seulement consciente ? Tiendrait-elle jusqu'au retour sur Terre ?

- Mon colonel… souffla la voix de Sam.

Elle était consciente. Mais tout indiquait que parler lui coûtait d'importants efforts, et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de ressources.

- Ok, Carter, tenez bon, on vous ramène.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en tenant son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de croiser son regard. Non seulement elle avait les yeux fermés, mais il sentit l'humidité des larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues.

Il tendit son arme à Daniel qui venait de les rejoindre, informa rapidement Stevenson et SG-4 de se tenir prêts à composer vers la Terre, et empoigna Carter avec l'aide de Teal'c. Il s'aperçut alors que le corps sur lequel elle était tombée était celui de Narim. Mort. Le visage en sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'opportunité de ramener son corps au SGC que Stevenson les contactait en signalant des tirs ennemis.

Teal'c et O'Neill se glissèrent chacun sous un bras de Carter, à moitié inconsciente, et se rendirent au Stargate.

Les ennemis n'étaient constitués que d'une seule patrouille, bien qu'ils aient déjà sonné l'alerte depuis quelques minutes. Les renforts n'allaient pas tarder, il fallait faire vite. SG-4 était capable de les tenir à distance pendant qu'ils couraient vers le vortex.

Mission accomplie.


	6. au milieu des cauchemars

_Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue... et du bon vieux ship pour ceux (celles) qui n'en ont jamais assez! (je m'inclus dedans, bien entendu ;-))_

_A vos claviers! Les deux derniers chapitres devraient arriver très vite..._

* * *

><p>O'Neill guettait la sortie du docteur Frasier. Janet avait immédiatement apporté des soins à la blessure de Carter, et il avait donc préféré attendre gentiment dans le couloir, en compagnie du mur gris.<p>

C'est les mains croisées derrière la nuque, en signe de fatigue, qu'elle le trouva, la mine soucieuse. Il se leva, et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « _comment va Carter ?_ » qu'il trouva particulièrement inutile et ridicule en ces circonstances, étant donné que Janet n'était pas sortie de l'infirmerie pour l'inviter à aller cueillir des fraises.

- La blessure à la cuisse n'est pas trop méchante, confia Frasier dans un sourire las. Je suis plus inquiète sur son traumatisme psychologique. Elle semble avoir subi un véritable choc, colonel.

Jack lui avait conté rapidement dans quel état ils l'avaient trouvée, et avec qui.

- Elle a surtout besoin de repos pour l'instant, continua-t-elle. Je lui ai administré quelques calmants et des somnifères pour l'y aider. Je crois que vous avez le droit d'aller dormir vous aussi !

- Merci doc, mais je crois que je vais rester. Allez-y. Teal'c a dit qu'il passerait. Je vais attendre que Carter se retrouve dans les bras de Morphée.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Jack n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de s'être endormi le dos tordu, la tête pendante et le pied droit en appui sur sa cuisse gauche position pour le moins douloureuse et qui le faisait ressembler à un pantin désarticulé. Un hurlement l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Sam.

Il ne prit pas le temps de secouer ses membres engourdis et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée pour se précipiter à son chevet. Toujours dans son lit, elle se débattait brutalement, ses cris étaient entrecoupés de spasmes, elle hoquetait à travers ses gémissements et, de ses mains crispées, se tirait les cheveux, se griffait le visage, pour tenter d'arracher ce qui torturait son esprit.

- Préparez deux doses de morphine et 3 mg de perphénazine !

Frasier, qui s'était retirée dans la salle de repos connexe, mettait fébrilement ses gants et préparait une seringue.

O'Neill tentait de maîtriser Carter. Il réussit à l'asseoir sur son lit malgré les violents mouvements de la jeune femme, l'emprisonna fermement dans ses bras, pour que Frasier procède à l'injection en limitant la casse. Il maintenait sa prise en immobilisant comme il pouvait les bras de Sam contre son torse et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse réellement. Ce duel dura une bonne minute, le temps que les antipsychotiques fassent leur effet.

Puis, tout à coup, elle lâcha prise. Quelque chose céda en elle. il sentit tout son corps se détendre et se mettre à trembler. Son front contre l'épaule de Jack, elle lança ses bras autour de son buste et s'y cramponna comme à une bouée. Il la serra à son tour, une main sécurisante derrière sa nuque. Les spasmes avaient peu à peu fait place à de violents sanglots, que des gémissements de douleur accompagnaient. Et cette souffrance, Jack n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Il était réduit à assister, impuissant, au naufrage de celle qu'il s'était jurer de protéger, depuis ce foutu test qui les avait obligés à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils s'efforçaient d'étouffer.

Il put enfin desserrer son emprise, caresser ses cheveux blonds dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, qui lui disait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle et l'empêcher de se laisser engloutir par ses cauchemars. Il se dégagea pour croiser son regard. Et ce qu'il vit ouvrit un gouffre sans fond dans sa poitrine. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas.

Les yeux de Sam, rougis par toutes les larmes versées et le manque de sommeil réparateur, étaient vides. Ils regardaient loin, très loin, à travers Jack, sans même avoir conscience qu'un corps faisait obstacle à ce qu'elle contemplait. Ils étaient tournés à l'intérieur d'elle-même, en proie à un supplice incommensurable, et faisaient face à ses propres démons qui la hantaient. Qu'avait-elle vu de l'autre côté de la porte ? A quel massacre avait-elle assisté ? Le major Carter, le soldat, était préparé à ce genre de situations, et elle en avait vu bien d'autres. Mais Sam ? Son implication émotionnelle avait été trop forte pour lui permettre de résister au choc. Elle avait été confrontée de plein fouet à ce qu'aucun être humain n'était capable de supporter sans se retrouver dans l'état où elle était maintenant.

A travers le bleu profond de ses yeux, Jack sut que Sam était tapie, repliée au fond d'elle-même, et se laissait anéantir par une terreur indicible contre laquelle elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il comprit qu'elle avait perdu pied, qu'elle n'était même plus en mesure de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait pour la sauver du tourbillon dans lequel elle s'enfonçait. Qu'elle ne l'entendait plus. Qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Que les gestes tendres et les mots d'amour dont il voulait la nourrir ne trouveraient d'écho que contre le mur de sa propre solitude.

Dans une dernière tentative, il la secoua légèrement par les épaules :

- Bats-toi, Sam, ne lâche pas maintenant.

Les mots lui échappèrent dans un souffle.

- Ne me lâche pas maintenant.

Il sentit alors une main amicale mais ferme sur son épaule.

- Elle est profondément commotionnée. Il lui faudra plusieurs semaines pour s'en sortir.

- Prenez soin d'elle.

Comme si cette supplique était nécessaire. Comme s'il avait oublié que Janet était la mieux placée pour cela. Elle comprit que Jack avait prononcé ces mots plus pour exorciser une peur que pour véritablement lui donner un conseil. Elle acquiesça :

- Prenez soin de vous, colonel. Elle aura besoin de vous.

- Prévenez-moi au moindre changement.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Allez vous reposer maintenant. Et dans un lit, ça vaudra mieux, conseilla-t-elle dans un sourire.

En sortant, Jack se retourna une dernière fois vers le lit où gisait Sam : les yeux grands ouverts, toujours cruellement absents, elle était allongée sur le côté, et se balançait doucement, d'avant en arrière, en versant des larmes silencieuses. Il vit aussi la silhouette bienveillante de Janet, une main posée sur le bras de Sam, et qui l'enveloppait d'un regard attentionné, protecteur et ami.

Etendu sur son lit, Jack fixait le fantôme de ces grands yeux azur qui le hantaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse enfin dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.


	7. ouvre les yeux, Sam!

_Oulà! Ca sent bientôt la fin... Profitez-en, profitez-en! Et sortez les mouchoirs!_

* * *

><p>De retour d'une mission sur P3X-768. Infirmerie. Douche. Débriefing. La routine, quoi. O'Neill accomplissait son devoir docilement, mais l'enthousiasme n'y était plus. Il n'était pas très loquace — encore moins que la normale, devrait-on dire — et avait même perdu de son cynisme habituel. Ce qui inquiétait pour le moins Daniel et Teal'c. Ils étaient là pourtant, simplement, et ne forçaient pas les murailles qu'il s'était érigées pour se protéger de trop d'inquiétude et de douleur. Ils les en remerciait silencieusement.<p>

Jack rôdait du côté de l'infirmerie dès qu'il pouvait pour prendre des nouvelles de Carter. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire de nouveau face.

L'état de Sam s'améliorait lentement. La blessure était cicatrisée. Pour le reste, elle avait été prise en charge par Finnigan, psychiatre de son état, qui avait une longue expérience des séances post-traumatiques, notamment auprès des soldats du front irakien. Elle refusait toujours de se nourrir, ce qui impliquait un dispositif permanent pour la perfuser. Mais elle avait parlé. Au psychiatre d'abord, puis à Janet. Elle tentait, à bout de forces, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cette thérapie lui permettait maintenant de refaire peu à peu surface, même si l'obscurité des nuits l'oppressait encore de longues phases de pleurs et l'obligeait à mordre son oreiller pour étouffer les plaintes qui montaient de sa gorge.

Deux semaines après les événements, Daniel resta plus que de coutume au chevet de Sam. Elle avait esquissé un sourire en l'apercevant, et il y avait lu un signe plutôt prometteur.

Ils avaient déjà évoqué ensemble la sortie à la fête foraine du coin, quand elle aurait la permission d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle avait même eu l'audace de lui avouer une furieuse envie de barbapapa.

- Sam… Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez pendant des heures avec Finnigan… ? Ne me dites pas… tenta-t-il avec humour.

Il fut interrompu par un gloussement et une tape sur la main, preuve que Sam prenait enfin de la distance avec ses émotions.

- Merci de me faire rire, Daniel. C'est pas tous les jours facile quand on est enfermée dans l'ambiance morose de cette salle… riante et si colorée ! … Sans compter le remords de ne pas être en mission avec SG-1.

- Sam… Vous reviendrez quand vous serez sur pied, vous le savez. Il vous faut du temps pour vous rétablir de tout ce que vous avez enduré.

- Narim me manque. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son souvenir.

- Sam…

Daniel constata qu'elle risquait de repartir en arrière.

- J'ai vu son visage terrifié, Daniel. Terrorisé. Devant la mort… Ma mort, la sienne, je ne sais plus… Je n'ai rien pu faire, Daniel… Il est parti… A jamais… J'aurai dû partir avec lui…

Ses yeux se perdaient à nouveau dans le vague, sa respiration devenait plus haletante de seconde en seconde.

- Sam, restez avec moi ! Ne laissez pas ces cauchemars vous ronger tout entière ! Vous êtes là, maintenant, on vous a ramenée ici, vous ne craignez plus rien…

- Daniel… gémit-elle. A bout portant… le jaffa a tiré à bout portant… Il n'avait aucune chance… L'autre jaffa le tenait par les cheveux… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée là-bas ? cria-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras. Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je n'ai plus rien…

- Sam ! Ecoute-moi ! Sam ! Tu nous as, nous ! Laisse-le partir ! Tu ne peux pas réécrire le passé !

Elle leva des yeux hagards vers son visage. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se replonger dans l'abîme, et continua, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux en la maintenant par les épaules :

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, Sam, ce vide infini, ce trou qui brûle et ronge au milieu de la poitrine, ces nausées qui te harcèlent jour et nuit parce que tu crois avoir raté le bon aiguillage, que tu te sens responsable, parce que tu culpabilises de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment… Je le sais, Sam, j'ai perdu moi aussi un être auquel je tenais ! J'ai perdu Sha're !

Son ton se faisait vibrant, rempli d'émotion, mais il ne vacilla pas :

- Mais bon sang, ce passé, tu dois le considérer comme tel ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Sam, tu ne peux pas ! Narim est mort, il ne reviendra pas ! Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, mais de t'arracher à lui, Sam ! A quoi te sert de t'enfermer avec lui, avec son souvenir, avec son ombre, si ce n'est à te rendre encore plus malheureuse que tu ne le serais déjà ! Ne te barricade pas avec les morts ! Tu dois regarder la réalité en face, tu dois revenir ici, avec nous, avec Jack, tu dois aller de l'avant ! Tu dois te reconstruire, et vivre ! Celui que tu chérissais ne sera plus là pour te sourire, te parler, te serrer dans ses bras, parce qu'il est mort, Sam ! Laisse-le sur Tollana et reviens… Pense à tes amis qui sont là pour toi, qui te tendent la main… Pense à nous, pense à Jack ! Oui, Jack ! Il est là, lui, sur Terre, il est rongé d'angoisse à l'idée de te perdre ! Il vient tous les jours, et plusieurs fois, pour t'apercevoir, toi ! Tu ne le sais pas, tu refuses de le savoir, mais il veille sur toi, et de la façon la plus sûre et la plus tendre qui soit ! Jack est là, Sam, il s'inquiète pour toi, et il est bien vivant, lui !

Il stoppa enfin ce flot de paroles cruelles, cinglantes, mais si douces.

Sam avait ravalé des hoquets et une irrépressible envie de vomir lorsqu'il avait évoqué le cadavre de Narim et les tendresses à jamais disparues. Mais à présent, un rire nerveux la secouait alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de laisser sortir enfin toute cette désolation qui la rongeait, toute cette douleur, cette souffrance qui étreignait son cœur depuis qu'elle réalisait peu à peu l'absence palpable de Narim c'était idiot, elle ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser, tout était si confus mais au plus profond d'elle-même, au fond de ce précipice qui s'était ouvert depuis deux semaines, elle sentait une force rayonnante se dégager. Les mots qu'elle attendait et qu'elle redoutait, Daniel les avait enfin prononcés. Encore oppressée par l'horreur de la solitude, du chagrin, de la culpabilité, elle était dans le même temps submergée par une vague de soulagement, d'apaisement, de bonheur qui la happait vers la surface, et qui ébranlait tout son être. La main tendue, elle l'avait vue, sur la rampe de la salle d'embarquement. Elle l'avait sentie lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher et qu'il l'avait soulevée sur son épaule. Elle l'avait effleurée, dans ses bras, au plus fort de la première crise. Et elle avait été si près de l'agripper chez lui, adossée à sa porte d'entrée ! Mais elle avait toujours refusé de la saisir. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de résister au reflux qui la ramenait vers les tréfonds toujours plus sombres de son angoisse. Désormais, une volonté fantastique la portait vers l'avant, vers la brèche ouverte par Daniel. Elle était encore loin, mais elle ne ferait plus marche arrière.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Daniel berçait Sam, qui pleurait au creux de son cou. Mais elle savait que c'était des larmes de réconfort au milieu de l'océan encore bien vide.


	8. promesses

_Voilààààà, c'est fini... comme dirait l'autre. Un grand grand merci à Nickki, ma beta, dont les remarques et les encouragements m'ont aidée à sauter le pas et à publier une première fic. J'espère avoir satisfait les appétits des shippeuses que vous êtes (voire des shippers, si si, il y en a aussi, même si je les cherche toujours!), et leur redonner un peu le sourire dans cette fin un peu moins sombre que le reste._

_Merci pour vos reviews passées et à venir !_

* * *

><p>- Carter ? entendit-elle au loin, alors qu'elle émergeait d'un sommeil pesant.<p>

- … Mon colonel ? parvint-elle à marmonner en ouvrant les yeux.

- Hey, ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillée ! On commençait à devenir un peu trop intimes, cette foutue chaise et moi.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire devant cette dérision à toute épreuve. Même dans les moments les plus délicats. Surtout dans les moments les plus délicats.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même de faire la conversation à son supérieur dans cette situation.

- Je vous ai rapporté ça du mess, dit-il en affichant un sourire fier. Je me suis dit que ça vous requinquerait un peu mieux que les trucs insipides qu'on doit vous servir.

Une belle part de Jell-O bleue tremblotait dans le bol qu'il lui tendait, bol qu'il s'empressa de poser sur la tablette du plateau-repas. Devant l'absence de réponse de Carter, il tenta une énième pique, feignant l'inquiétude :

- Ce sont bien des trucs insipides, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dites pas que c'est meilleur que les lentilles qu'on nous sert en bas… !

- Rassurez-vous, monsieur, ce sont bien des trucs insipides…

- Tant mieux. Sinon, il aurait fallu que je me fasse porter pâle. Mais j'aurai raté les Simpson. Y'a pas de télé, là, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il fut soulagé de la voir franchement sourire. Il retrouvait un peu la Carter d'avant.

- Merci pour la gelée, Monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Ah non ? interrogea-t-il, en prenant l'air le plus naïf qu'il put. Ca vous ennuie, si...

- Bien sûr que non, assura-t-elle. Vous en mourrez d'envie. Et je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour m'en rapporter la prochaine fois !

Après lui avoir résumé la dernière sortie sans exploit de SG-1 tout en dégustant le bol de gelée, et rassurée sur le fait que son coup de tête ne la mènerait pas en cour martiale – Dieu sait ce qu'Hammond avait encore bien pu dire au président pour le convaincre – il s'avachit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

- Tu m'as manqué, toi ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton un peu trop familier.

Sam sursauta en le regardant, pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Pas de panique, Carter, je parlais à ma compagne de ces dernières semaines ! ironisa-t-il en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait sous ses fesses. On a eu tout le temps de bien faire connaissance, vous savez !

Sam sourit tristement, se remémorant les jours noirs qu'elle avait traversés et dont elle sortait tout juste, mais mesurant maintenant la portée des paroles de Daniel lorsqu'il lui avait témoigné la constance de Jack à ses côtés.

- Ca vous dirait, quand vous serez d'aplomb, de faire un petit tour par le Minnesota ? Paraît qu'il y a de sympathiques petits étangs pour la pêche, là-bas... !

- Merci, Monsieur, mais j'ai déjà promis à Daniel une petite balade à la fête foraine.

- Ah. Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a " promis " en échange ? persifla-t-il.

- ... Une barbapapa.

- Argh ! Je m'en doutais ! Il me pique toujours mes meilleures idées pour attirer les jolies filles.

- Monsieur ! s'indigna faussement Sam avant de rire de bon cœur.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard silencieux, lourd de souvenirs et de promesses.

Elle trouverait le chemin qui la ramènerait vers lui. Elle en avait la certitude. S'il avait la patience de l'attendre.

**FIN**


End file.
